1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stone of a ring has been conventionally fixed to a ring body via a collet disposed at a part of the ring body. Since in this type of ring, the stone is designed to sparkle in the light from mainly the front side thereof, there has arisen a problem that the stone cannot sparkle sufficiently if a finger is tilted and the front side of the stone is hidden. Furthermore, in comparison with a necklace or the like which is loosely fitted to a human body, no free motion can be produced since the stone is fixed to the collet in the ring, thereby arising a problem that decorativeness cannot be satisfactorily exhibited.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-described problems experienced in the conventional ring. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a ring, in which the front side of a stone hardly disappears even if a finger is tilted, so that the stone can sparkle with increased chances, and further, decorativeness can be represented by a free motion of the stone, like a necklace.
A ring according to the present invention comprises a ring body fitted around a finger and a collet for supporting and fixing a stone, which are constituted of separate members. The collet is positioned between two support members erected on the ring body and is oscillatably supported by loosely fitting struts projecting outward from opposite outer surfaces of the collet and coaxially with each other into bearing holes formed at facing side surfaces of the support members, respectively, and further, the positions of the struts are selected in such a manner that an oscillatory center is located nearer the front side of the stone than the center of gravity of a movable unit consisting of the stone and the collet. Alternatively, the collet may be oscillatably supported by the two support members erected on the ring body by loosely fitting struts projecting inward from the facing side surfaces of the support members and coaxially with each other into bearing holes formed at opposite outer surfaces of the collet for supporting the stone, respectively, and further, the positions of the bearing holes at the collet may be selected in such a manner that an oscillatory center is located nearer the front side of the stone than the center of gravity of a movable unit consisting of the stone and the collet. Preferably, the bearing hole(s) or the strut(s) formed at the facing side surface(s) of either one or both of the two support members should be disposed in such a manner as to be freely advanced or retreated with respect to the support member(s) via a screw(s). It is preferable that the strut should be formed into a conical shape and the collet should be oscillatably supported by a point contact between the strut and the inner surface of the bearing hole.